


No Man Left Behind

by Winchester_Huntress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Military Working Dogs, POV Animal, Probably Not Very Accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Huntress/pseuds/Winchester_Huntress
Summary: I'm just one of many. One of the many U.S. Military dogs that come and go every day. I learn faster than most dogs. I'm currently in Afghanistan with my handler, Calvin Banner.I am Dali.Let's see where this goes.Yes, I know there is a story exactly like this on Wattpad. I wrote that and have decided to have a copy of it elsewhere due to two of my stories disappearing on it. Also, this is the second book I ever wrote, so it may not be that good.





	1. One...

I stopped everything I was doing and pointed. With my nose of course, it's a bit difficult to point with paws. Calvin, my handler put his hand up, signaling for the men behind us to stop. Every one of them was poised to strike. Guns ready. I heard Calvin mutter, "Voran," which meant search. I slowly entered the ravine, being wary of the large rocks that could hide an enemy. I scented the air and knew they were there. As I turned to run back, a loud, ear piercing sound rang through the air. I was thrown on my side as a bullet went clean through my body. I gave a loud yelp and fell. I heard my team open fire, so I stood back up. I faced the enemies who were shielded by the rock. I ran towards one and leapt off landing directly on a man who came out to shoot. I sank my teeth into his throat and violently jerked my head to and fro. I jumped on another who had sought shelter behind the same rock. And did the same. Covered in blood I continued to fight the enemy until I heard, "Calvin no!" At the mention of my handler, I turned back to see him collapsed on the ground. No... He can't be... I ran to him. I got there and smelt blood coming from his head. He was on his face. Completely motionless. I let the rest of the party finish off the enemy soldiers. I laid down and placed a paw on his back, laying my head on that paw. Some people may say dogs can't cry, but I felt the tears running down my face. I whimpered, not from the pain of the bullet, but from the pain of losing my handler. My group ran to his side checking for a pulse. I knew they wouldn't find one. He bowed his head and shook it. They kneeled, and after they gave a few minutes of silence for the loss of Calvin, they stood back up. Two of them grabbed Calvin. One by the legs and the other by the arms. And they made their way back to camp. Silently. I trailed behind, my ears and tail hanging low. I left a trail of blood in my wake. To say I was sad about the loss was an understatement. I was devastated. I arrived minutes after they had. I saw the wooden X the had made at the center of camp with Calvin's gun in the middle. His helmet was on top of the muzzle. I didn't see his body though. I made my way to the temporary monument and curled around it. Anyone who came near to try to fix the bullet wound was snapped at. I didn't care about the wound. I just wanted my master, my handler. I wanted Calvin back.


	2. Two...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's POV and I apologize for any incorrections on the command bit, I don't speak a lick of German.

I was in Calcutta when I heard about it. I had gotten an e-mail from my brother, Calvin. Except it wasn't him. It was one of the members of his team. He said he would be careful... The e-mail said that he'd been shot dead. I knew he had a canine, Dali. A picture was attached to the e-mail. It was a wooden X that had his gun and helmet on it. Dali was curled around it with blood pouring from her side. They said that Dali would be sent to a shelter or put down because she only had a connection with Calvin and was forced to be moved. I e-mailed back demanding that they sent her to Calcutta. I'm not a dog person. But I couldn't let them do that to the last tie I have to a good part of my family. Calvin had sent me a list of commands he'd used for her. They were in German.

Fub for heel  
Sitz for sit  
Hier for come  
Platz for down  
Bleib for stay  
Hopp for jump  
Stej Auf for stand  
Bring for retrieve  
Voran for search  
Gib Laut for speak  
Pass Auf for watch  
Fass for bite  
Aus for out  
Such for track  
Voraus for go out  
Kriech for crawl  
In Wagen for in the car

They e-mailed me back saying she would be here in about a week... at least I get a week to prepare for her.


	3. Three...

They had forced me away from his memorial. I now had a muzzle, and a thick layer of gauze wrapped around my body. They had deemed me 'unfit to continue working in the field' because I was to 'depressed' or 'unresponsive' to other handlers. I didn't want another handler! I wanted Calvin! So, I'm currently I'm in a kennel. One of the camp members managed to hack into Calvin's laptop and e-mailed his brother, Bruce. I knew about him. Calvin used to talk about him all the time. He'd even shown me pictures and told me stories about the good and bad of his life. They had received an e-mail that said Bruce would take me, but he was in Calcutta, India. So I get to go on a plane ride. Fun. I do NOT like planes. They'd brought me to the U.S. for Calvin's funeral, not many people came. Only a few friends. I had made all of said friends cry when I had entered and ran to Calvin's coffin. After the service, I didn't want to leave him, so they had to drag me from the funeral home. I refused to eat the tranquilized food for the plane trip. So they gave it to me with a needle instead.

After I had woken up, I felt the crate sliding down a platform. I growled as the careless worker tossed my crate onto a car, and drove it to the pickup area. When we got there a soldier from my team stood by the crate. He had a leash in hand and was holding a sign. It probably had Bruce's name on it. A dorky looking man with brown hair came up and said, "Hi, I'm Doctor Bruce Banner." He held his hand out to shake, which the lieutenant did. And then asked for some I.D. "Can't have some guy taking one of our best dogs can we?" Bruce grabbed his license and showed him. He nodded in approval and opened my kennel, attaching the leash to my collar he handed me to Bruce.


	4. Four...

After they finished talking, I was limping alongside Bruce on the way to his home. Bruce seemed, nervous in my opinion. He was constantly looking around it seemed. I didn't know why, I couldn't smell any firearms or anything. The people we did pass glanced at us funny. It took about 15 minutes before we came to a small house. He opened the door and rubbed behind my ear and said, "Okay rules. No getting on the furniture, interrupting my work, no barking, no attacking people, no eating anything I don't give you, and do NOT mess with any patients. They need rest." He let me off the leash and went into the kitchen. I trailed behind him and watched as he dug through the fridge and took out some leftovers. He started to eat and glanced at me. I was sitting by his side looking around. "Dali," I looked at him just in time to see a piece of what I think was chicken flying towards my face. I caught it in my jaws and ate it. He tried to hide a small smile, "Bravy Dali, bravy." I wagged my tail a bit. When he finished he tossed me the leftovers. Someone knocked on the door, I growled. Bruce answered it and I noticed it was dark outside. The second thing I noticed was a man being supported by two others. Bruce let them in, he said, "Voraus," and pointed to the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and laid down under the table. I wasn't happy about the unfamiliar strangers. They reeked of illness and hunger. They were dirty too. I listened to Bruce talk about symptoms and different medications. I listened and moved towards the kitchen door. I might as well learn something useful while I'm here. I watched as he kept muttering the uses of each medication and herb he had. The other men couldn't hear him but I could. I went over everything in my head until I'd memorized it. If I'm going to live here I might as well be useful. After a about 45 minutes, the men thanked him and dragged the other outside. I went back under the table and watched Bruce wipe a hand down face. He glanced at me and left the room to where I guessed was his bedroom and closed the door. I watched him go and have a small whimper. He didn't hear me though. I curled up and went to sleep thinking of Calvin.


	5. Five...

I awoke the next morning before dawn. It was silent. I got up from the table and decided to memorize the house in the dark. I investigated every twist. Every turn, every nook, and cranny. I heard Bruce walking around his room, probably getting ready for his day. When he came out it was around 7 in the morning. He looked at and went into the kitchen, fixed me a bowl of water and tossed me some cold leftovers from the fridge, then went to messing with his bag. I started pacing around the kitchen. Man, I reaaaallly needed to pee. He glanced at me and called my name while grabbing my leash. "Fub," I went to his left side and sat. He hooked the leash to my canine unit vest they let me keep. And took my outside. We were walking around town for a few hours. Bruce has some herbs and such he needed to collect. A small girl ran up to him and started talking really fast about her father who had a fever and wouldn't wake up. She asked him to come with her and he said, "Lead the way," I didn't trust her, she smelled faintly of gunpowder. I let out a small growl Bruce heard as we trotted behind us, "Pfui," so I stopped and trotted I sync alongside him. After a bit of trotting around trying not to lose the little girl, we finally came to the edge of town where a semi-abandoned building was. Bruce entered me following him with caution. As soon as we entered the house I smelt gunpowder. I growled again, he glared at me and I glared right back growling. A voice came from the shadows, "Doctor Banner, I didn't know you had a military dog."


	6. Six...

His glance immediately moved towards the direction of the voice. A red-head walked from the darkness in wearing clothes similiar to those the women around here wore. I could tell that she had guns on both of her hips. I growled Bruce muttered, "I should've been paid upfront." She said, "I'm coming from SHIELD, we need you to track down an object called the tesseract." Bruce claimed, "SHIELD has many scientists, I'm sure they can figure it out." He turned to leave and she said, "No, they can't. The tesseract emits a small gamma signature. Your the best scientist with gamma radiation, it's too small for any other scientist to track. It's just you and me Doctor." I growled knowing well that she wasn't, I could hear the voices in her earpiece going off. And I could hear the people outside the building. Bruce glanced at me. He said, "And if I don't want to come with you?" I had stopped paying attention to their conversation, but watched on cautiously. When Bruce slammed his hands on the table and yelled, the red-head whipped a gun at Bruce. I jumped on the table and got in her face. Baring my teeth and growling, "Platz Dali, platz." I hopped off the table and stood by Bruce's side. "Loyal dog, willing to take a bullet for you." Bruce scratched behind my ears, earning a twitch from my tail and said, "We'll come with you." I didn't like it, but I followed them anyway. She pulled out a walkie-talkie and muttered something like 'stand down' before I heard everything outside. "Just you and me huh?"


	7. Seven...

We approached a jet. I was sick and tired of flying around. The red-head, who I learned was called Natasha, said that she'd already had someone go and get the things Bruce required from his apartment. He wasn't happy about that. The interior of the jet looked decent in my opinion. Bruce took a seat as well as Natasha. She'd given Bruce an iPad and they talked about some guy named 'Captain America'. I sat down in front of Bruce watching a couple agents who were staring at Bruce and I. I glared at them and one of them asked Bruce, "Why is it staring at me like that?" Bruce looked up from the iPad and looked at me, "I don't think she likes you." And looked back down at the iPad and continued reading. After a couple hours of flying, I heard the jet touch ground. I stood up and turned to Bruce, he seemed to sense it too. He stood up and started walking to where a door was being opened and I strolled by his side. He had my leash back on my vest and was 'guiding' me around. When we exited the jet, a man walked up and asked, "Are you Bruce Banner? I'm Steve Rogers." Bruce nodded his head and Steve asked, "Word is your supposed to be able to track down the tesseract?" Bruce said, "Yeah, any other words about me?" Steve replied, "Only word I care about." He then seemed to notice me standing by Bruce and said, "And who's this?" He kneeled down beside me and started petting me. I sat down beside Bruce as he said, "Her name is Dali, she served in the military." Steve gave me a pat and stood back up. "Well then that makes at least two veterans here."


	8. Eight...

After we had gone inside, Bruce brought me to a meeting with some guy. So I walked by his side. When we entered the room, some patchy guy glared at me. Apparently, he didn't like dogs, so I glared back. Bruce took a seat and I sat by him, still holding my glare. He blinked first, so I barked at him. Bruce rubbed the side of my neck and said, "Platz," I laid down and Natasha asked, "German? Of all languages why would you train a dog in German?" Bruce answered with, "I didn't train her. She was my brother's military dog." She opened her mouth to say something but patchy started talking. I stopped listening to the conversation about science and some guy named Loki. They were interrupted when someone said, "69% match in Stuttgart, Germany. Wait, cross-match 79%" patchy spoke up, "Captain, your up." Bruce left the room as Steve jogged out of the room. I followed Bruce as he went to the lab with Natasha. When we got there, Natasha left, but Bruce started walking around the lab playing around computers. I flopped down on the floor with an audible thud, causing Bruce to look at me and chuckle a bit. After hours of Bruce tweaking around, some agents passed by with some guy dressed funny. I stood up and growled at him as he gave Bruce a look I didn't like. Bruce looked up as my growling turned to snarling. The man smirked at Bruce and I. I took a step forward but Bruce said,"Dali fub." He started walking to a bedroom and left me there, as he was called to another meeting.


	9. Nine...

Bruce had gone to another meeting with 'Fury'. Whoever that was. I didn't like being apart from him so I clawed at the doorknob a few times. I sat and thought for a moment looking around the room. My gaze wandered to my leash. I ran over to it grabbed it in my jaws. I managed to get it over the knob, twist a piece into the holder, and placed my paws in the holder and twisted it. The door creaked open a bit. I pulled the door and it opened completely. I walked into the hallway and was greeted by someone saying, "Hey! Get back in there!" I saw an agent coming my way. I took off in the direction of Bruce's scent. It led to a door with an easier handle. I got on my hind legs and heard the footsteps getting closer. I pushed the door handle down and ran into the room. Completely interrupting some eyepatch guys sentence. I ran under Bruce's chair and growled at the agents who came through the door after me. Patchy gave the agents a disapproving look. Bruce looked at me from the chair and shook his head in embarrassment, facepalming. Natasha looked amused along with Steve and some goatee guy. Bruce looked at the agents who were still standing there like buffoons. He saw his tablet and whispered, "Dali bring." I ran out from under the chair and jumped on the agent. I had the tablet in my mouth. The agent shrieked as he fell to the floor under my weight. Everyone started laughing except for patchy. He did smile though. A guy with a goatee pointed at me and said, "I need one."


	10. Ten...

After a few minutes, Bruce and goatee guy, who I learned was Tony, started heading back to the lab. I didn't trust Tony, he was rude and impatient. When we got to the lab Tony started talking as Bruce was fooling around with some science stuff. I growled as he picked up a stick that practically screamed with electricity. When he poked Bruce with it I was on his stomach paws set firmly on his shoulders. Teeth bared and snarling in his face. To say I was upset was the understatement of the year. I heard Steve yelling at Tony as he removed me from his chest. Much to my protest as I squirmed and growled to get at Tony again. They started arguing as Bruce put me on a leash and tied me to a table that was nailed to the floor. I pulled at it and chewed the leash until Bruce flicked my nose. I looked at him with betrayal. I was protecting him and this is what he does? I whimpered at the disapproving glance he sent me. Why was he upset with me? I was doing what I was born and bred to do. What I've lived my life to do! I lay on the floor underneath the table and watched Steve and Tony drag Bruce in the argument. I'll just... sit here then. After Steve left, they continued to work in silence.


	11. Eleven...

After a while, Natasha and eyepatch trailed by some handyman with a hammer ran through the door. Things I didn't pay attention to were said. Steve burst through the door after a while and said, "I was wrong, the world hasn't changed at all." As he tossed a gun onto the table. I remained silent as they started yelling and arguing with each other. Bruce started to talk about his failed suicide attempt, then went and checked the computer as it beeped. Then a loud explosion echoed, and we were all thrown into various directions. The leash had started to choke me as the table was flung out of the floor. Then it snapped against a large metal shard. I ran to a room with a large glass cage in the middle just in time to see someone get impaled. I launched myself full force onto the attacker's chest and started biting at everything and anything I could get ahold of. After his screams of pain, I was thrown into the glass box with the handyman, who was begging his brother to stop the madness. I snarled at him as he pushed a few buttons and the cage fell. The last thing I remember is the handyman grabbing me so I didn't die on impact as we landed before everything went black.


	12. Twelve...

As I came to, the first thing I noticed was that there was a large hole in the wall of the cage. The second thing was that I was alone in a forest. I growled and silently cursed the handyman. I jumped through the hole and started investigating my surroundings. I ran into a direction that smelled of faint fast food. I needed to find Bruce. I stopped dead in my tracks when I thought about Bruce. Would he even notice I was gone? He was upset with me last time I saw him... I shook my body at the thought. It doesn't matter. I will take care of Bruce even if it kills me. I heard some people talking about Tony, "Yea, he's got a huge tower in Manhattan anyway. Why would he need a house in Malibu." "Because he's Stark that's why," they continued their conversation as they walked away and headed to the nearest building. I found a decent city called 'Queens' and started wandering around. Until I felt a noose tighten around my neck sending me into a full-on panic remembering a time in Afghanistan... I made a loud screech as I started trying to escape. The noose started choking me, but I didn't care. I wanted out. I felt someone grab my vest investigating the tags Bruce had put on my back. I felt the person pick me up as I struggled against it and bit whoever it was. After a cry of pain, they put a muzzle on me... More memories surfaced and I was in full on panic mode.


	13. Thirteen...

After I was pretty carelessly tossed into the back of a truck and driven to who knows where, the door opened. I was placed in a small cage with other dogs all around me. They were noisy and annoying. Constantly questioning the vest, the thin layer of gauze around my torso, and the muzzle they hadn't taken off. I was practically dying of thirst over here. A couple families were in here and watched as I was put into a cage too small for me. They picked a couple puppies and the elder dogs just watched on. Knowing deep down, they would never get out of here. After a few hours of not many people coming in and out, some leaving with puppies or young dogs, food was dispersed throughout the kennels. I didn't get any though. I still had on the muzzle. I laid against the metal wall my kennel and went over my evaluations of these kennels so far. An older Golden Retriever barked, "You served as a canine in the military? My old human served too..." His old voice said from across from the walkway. I nodded. "Where's your human?" I shrugged my shoulders and watched as an elderly couple entered the room. They looked at all the dogs including me, they smiled at me, they looked at the old retriever who was still watching me and left the room. They came back with an employee and took the retriever with them. I was happy for that old dog even if I didn't know his name. The lights were turned off and I drifted off to sleep.


	14. Fourteen...

had been here for a very uneventful week. The employees were still too scared to take the muzzle off, so I laid there suffering. I had grown visibly skinnier considering I was skinny and fit before. I heard someone up front asking if they had a military dog. It sounded like... It couldn't be... He walked in, it was Steve and Bruce! I was so happy, but I was too weak to show my happiness. They came to my cage and looked visibly angered by my appearance. Steve took the employee to the front where he started to demand for the manager of the facility. Bruce opened my cage and started taking a few pictures of me, and my cage. He took me out and was very upset seeing no food or water bowls. He unhooked the muzzle, which had rubbed a decent amount of fur off my head, and left blisters. Bruce grabbed a bowl and filled it with water from a nearby sink, and started to pour small amounts of water on my tongue. I thirstily lapped at the water desperately needing more. Bruce was recording me and poured a little more water. He picked me up, with my back facing the ground and my head leaned against his chest. He walked me through the doors was Steve was yelling at the manager for how they treated me. Bruce cradled me closer to his body. And walked outside to the car where a door opened revealing Tony and some Legolas guy in the backseat.


	15. Fifteen...

Their shocked faces were clear. Tony asked,"She's not..." Bruce said," She's not dead." Steve came back to the car, red-faced, they all sat in silence as they rode back to what I guessed was a pet-friendly hotel. Bruce carried me through some automatic doors greeting a few confused guests. Bruce walked to the elevator, with Tony, and went to his room. Tony opened the doors and pushed the buttons for him, then left. Bruce placed me on the second bed in the room and started speed-walking around the room, grabbing wet towels, dry towels, and his doctor bag. He started to gently dab the wet towels on the blisters, causing me to whimper at the burning sensation that followed. I heard the door open, and Steve came in with a huge bag of dog food. He put it on the floor and took a towel from Bruce and started dabbing the side of my face. This went on in silence until Bruce started to put a kind of sticky cream on the marks before he said, "I think we've cleaned it enough she needs to eat." He stood and Steve got the food while Bruce got the water. I sat up hearing food clinking against a bowl. I wobbled as I jumped on the floor, Bruce was recording this as well. I weakly got there as fast as I could and started hungrily devouring the food. Then lapped all the water until I was desperately licking the bowl for more. Steve gave me another cup of food, which I ate half of the laid on the floor buy Bruce's stuff and laid down a bit hard. I whimpered and Bruce stopped recording and sat beside me stroking my ears. Steve left after I stopped eating, I fell asleep after a while of Bruce petting me and his gentle humming lulling me to sleep.


	16. Sixteen...

I awoke the next morning to the sound of bacon crackling. I lifted my head and turned on my side. Steve was cooking bacon on the stove, and I noticed Bruce was still sleeping. I stared at Steve until he shivered and looked over at me. I gave him the face. He frowned and tossed a piece of bacon from a plate, I caught and ate that bacon in victory. I somewhat walked over there and sat by Steve. I kept staring at him with the face. His frown got deeper, and we ended up having a staring contest. Bruce asked, "What are you doing?" Steve blinked in surprise and I barked at him. He tossed me a couple pieces of bacon and said, "She dog-faces me for bacon." Bruce shook his head in amusement and said, "You do know you can just eat in the cafeteria they have here right? You didn't have to cook anything." Steve defended, "But I like to cook." Bruce rolled his eyes and left the room to get breakfast. While Steve watched him go I grabbed all the bacon from his plate while he wasn't looking and ran out the door with Bruce. I heard Steve yell, "Hey!" I ate that bacon as we got to the cafeteria. Tony saw my last bites of bacon and started asking Bruce about it. He looked at me and face-palmed. I learned one thing today. And that is, I love bacon.


	17. Seventeen...

A few weeks later, we were leaving the hotel. The tower was fixed it didn't have much damage in the first place so that helped. When we got to the tower, I was curious about everything. I sniffed around and got into everything. I couldn't help that Tony thought it would be funny to hide bacon treats everywhere. I was currently in Natasha's room digging in her closet for the treat when I heard the door open. She started yelling at me but I got that bacon treat first and then ran out. Priorities come first. Bacon always comes first. Always. I'd probably kill Tony for a piece of bacon. No regrets. I was walking past Steve's room when I stopped dead in my tracks. I pushed open his door and started digging around. I was under the bed when the door completely opened and a flashlight was suddenly in my face. Then I saw that treat. I crawled over and grabbed it. Steve was muttering about Tony when I left the room. I heard a plastic bag opening from the kitchen and instantly knew it was Tony with more treats. I ran in there and tackled Tony, grabbing the bag in my jaws before I ran out of the room and into the lab by Bruce. He looked up when I came to a sliding stop with the treats in my mouth. Then Tony busted in out of breath and glared at me. He pointed and complained, "She took the WHOLE bag of treats." Bruce rolled his eyes and continued working. I ate that whole bag of treats in victory. Making sure I looked Tony in the eyes the entire time I ate each individual treat.


	18. Eighteen...

A decent while after the whole Loki thing, Fury called them up to go find his scepter or whatever. They left me here and I wasn't happy about it. I'm a military dog for crying out loud! I was raised for this! I growled at Bruce when he was heading for the door. He sighed, "Dali, girl, Fury said I can't bring you. There's nothing to track, this is a full-on battle. I'll be fine." I whimpered and gave him 'the face' as he and Tony called it. He shook his head and I barked. I didn't want him to go and die. He grabbed a bag and threw me a bacon flavored bone. Then walked out the door. I didn't touch it, I sat right in front of the door and watched it. I heard his steps fade into the distance and another door close. A few minutes later I heard a helicopter take off from the roof. I howled and listened as it echoed throughout the room, and the hallway outside. I started pacing around the room, then moved on to trying to open the door. Which didn't work. So I started scratching the door, eventually, it started chipping away. But my paws were bleeding badly. It had been about five hours and he still wasn't back. Then I hit some sort of metal that was in the door making it reinforced. Running into his room, I curled up on the floor where I always slept and whimpered and whined waiting for his return. I lost count of the hours but it felt like years when I heard the door open. Dried blood coated my paws, my nails didn't look much better. There was an audible gasp from the doorway and I ran to greet him. Bruce was standing in the doorway in a bit of shock, he saw my paws and looked at the door. He picked me up and started walking to the living room, I didn't care I kept licking his face and wagging my tail. We passed the living room where Steve and Tony were sitting. "Tony, can you help me with something?" Bruce asked. Tony and Steve turned to look at him, "What's wrong with her?" Steve asked curiously. " She scratched the bottom of my door until she got to the metal reinforcement." Tony groaned, "Fine," then they started walking to the infirmary.


	19. Nineteen...

When we entered the infirmary, I saw Clint unconscious in one of the beds with Natasha beside him. She looked up when she heard us, "What did she do now?" her question was flat. Tony answered, "Something with her paws are messed up or something." Bruce set me on the bed and grabbed some wet towels and threw one at Tony, promptly hitting him in the face with it. Then started to wash the dried blood off. My tail still hadn't stopped wagging, when Bruce and Tony had finished, they let me off the table. Bruce went to check on Clint but almost tripped over me. He started to look a little annoyed, but he didn't say anything. He turned a machine off and Clint started to wake up. I remembered the bone Bruce had given me earlier that I didn't eat and ran to his room, picked it up, then ran to the living room. I was halfway done with the bone when Tony waltzed in the room, "I'm throwing a party to celebrate getting the scepter." I looked up from my treat when he said that. I hated his parties. They were too loud and they reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Oh and you can't forget testosterone, it's always everywhere.


	20. Twenty...

A few minutes later Tony called Bruce to the lab, which I wasn't allowed into anymore, to work on something with a scepter. I walked around the upper floors where everyone was and eventually found Steve, in the training room. I sat on the floor and watched him beat up a few punching bags. He turned and saw me watching him looking decently bored, "Hey Dali, you wanna play?" My ears perked up and he went to the basket and pulled up a rope with knots in it. I barked in excitement and ran at him. He tried to jerk the rope up to prevent me from getting it but I jumped up with it. Locking my jaws on the rope when I landed I started pulling backward and violently shaking my head back and forth, he stumbled a bit in surprise but quickly regained his footing. I growled and pulled harder and shook harder. Steve balanced the strength and pulled back. My bite force had increased after the whole Loki thing because Tony started begging Bruce to let him replace my teeth with vibranium ones. Eventually, he'd said fine, and now I can bite much harder. I started moving sideways and knocked over Steve's legs, causing him to stumble. Then, I took off running dragging him behind me. Unfortunately, his hand got tangled in the rope and he couldn't let go. I ran past Natasha and Clint who'd gotten out of the infirmary, they stared for a second then started laughing, and then started chasing me. I ran past the lab's glass walls and Bruce and Tony looked up at all the noise and Tony busted out laughing and Bruce grinned shaking his head. "Dali fub." I changed my course and ran into the lab door, Steve, unfortunately, faceplanted into the glass wall, then slid into the lab. I sat by Bruce wagging my tail, he held up a bag of bacon treats and I dropped the rope and wagged my tail harder, proceeding to hit Steve in the face with it. I scrunched up his face and sat up, untangling his now blistered hand and left the room saying, "Never again will I play tug-o-war." as he started walking down to the infirmary and Bruce gave me a couple bacon treats much to my delight.


	21. Twenty-One...

Three days after that incident, Tony's party was going on. Bruce had put me in my old vest, because some old veterans were coming to the party. I think they were Steve's old friends. The party had started and Steve and Thor were drinking some Asgardian whiskey I think. They warned Steve's friends but they persisted and took some. A few stopped moving completely before passing out, but one was babbling about something I couldn't hear over the music. Some guy, Warmachine? Was trying to show off some story about a tank, and Bruce was flirting with Natasha, it was amusing to watch actually. Steve walked up and involved himself in the conversation. I was just watching everyone in the room from the corner of the room, internally laughing at Bruce. But I could feel that something wasn't right, none of this felt right. I ran over to Bruce and started to puff up my fur. He noticed and started to pet me, "Easy Dali," he muttered down to me after Steve walked off. People started leaving not long after that, and when everyone left the after-party started. Thor, Clint, Steve, Tony, Warmachine, and some other chick. They were talking about Thor's hammer and how to pick it up, I rolled my eyes thinking testosterone, testosterone everywhere. Bruce watched from a distance Clint couldn't lift it, neither could Tony, he even tried using his suit with Warmachine, Bruce tried and couldn't, acting like he was going to hulk out as a joke; which nobody bought. They found it more amusing than anything. Steve moved it though, but I could tell he was faking that he couldn't pick it up."Yes, well that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one," Thor said as he picked up his hammer, twirling it around. That was just before a beaten up looking iron legionnaire walking in talking about how he killed someone and how they weren't worthy because they were killers. He played Tony's voice on a speaker," Ultron," Bruce realized. The robot's voice became a painful ringing to my ears, so I stopped listening. Ultron started to shoot missiles at us. That was when I started to focus on everyone's safety. Steve kicked up a table while everyone else scattered. Steve was thrown back and the chaos began. People started shooting at Ultron; Tony and Warmachine got knocked over by other iron legionnaires; Thor started fighting what I think was another legionnaire and Clint was flung to the side. Bruce and Natasha ran to the bar, leaving me there. My ears were ringing badly when a missile hit the bar flinging Bruce and Natasha over the counter, but Bruce was laying belly down on the counter. I ran and knocked Bruce onto the floor and jumped over the counter with them. I saw a legionnaire with the scepter, Natasha started shooting at one as Steve jumped on another, I lost track of everyone and it was chaos. It stopped and the robot started talking about our extinction before being promptly destroyed by Thor.


	22. Twenty-Two...

I limped into the lab following everyone. They started talking about how Ultron went through filed and 'killed' JARVIS. Thor came in and lifted Tony by his throat, I barked at him snarling before Steve got him to put Tony down. Thor started talking about a legionnaire had the scepter. Tony started laughing and Bruce shook his head at him. Tony started giving birth to a speech that I didn't listen to. They started discussing Ultron matters and I walked out of the room. They didn't notice but I had glass filling my pads. Clint was looking at a picture of someone dead with the wall painted in blood saying 'PEACE'. They started looking through records and I limped from the room.

We started heading to Africa and Bruce noticed my bloody paws and he started picking glass and cleaning them. He even let me out when we got there, but he stayed in the jet. I trotted in alongside Steve and we watched Ultron, who was with a girl and a boy, they were obviously young. Probably teenagers. Ultron was chasing the leader of the operation yelling about how he compared himself to Stark. I was on a leash with Steve, growling at them. Ultron and Tony started fighting and Steve let go of my leash. The men from the operation started firing at us and I charged them, ripping into throats and causing accidents making them shoot one another. Clint was shooting his bow from above and the boy working with Ultron flew past holding onto Thor's hammer. The girl with Ultron started warping their minds and they were looking confused. I howled at the boy and girl as they ran past. The boy grabbed my scruff and kept running. My howl echoed through the building as a plea for help. But no one heard. The boy I learned was Pietro had my leash and wrapped a wire around my muzzle. Preventing me from biting the girl, Wanda produced swirls from her fingers that went straight to Bruce's head. I pulled on the leash to go to him, but Pietro yanked it back and I watched as he destroyed the city. Tony got Bruce under control and left without me. I tried to barked and whined at the jet as they flew. Leaving me with them.


	23. Twenty-Three...

The two left bringing me with them, to Ultron. He looked at me, "Banner's dog. Could be of use." I growled at him, "I need to go get a better body. Come." He turned and left, the two following and looking at me curiously, "What are we to do with it?" Pietro asked no one in particular. "Do whatever you want with it," Ultron said, still holding my leash. When we got to the destination, wherever that was, Wanda said, "We could feed it..." Pietro disappeared and came back with a bag of dog food, he probably stole that not that I was going to eat it anyway. He poured some of it on the floor and I just stared at him. The doors opened revealing my Ultron sitting down and a woman from Tony's party. Her eyes were blue, I knew those eyes from when Loki was around. I growled and Pietro tugged on the leash. They started talking and Wanda touched the case that Ultron was attached too and gasped in shock. Jumping back looking horrified. Pietro hugged her and they started arguing about the Avengers and the human race. Ultron revealed his actual plan, I saw Wanda release the woman from the control of the scepter and the woman paused the machine just before Ultron shot her. Pietro grabbed Wanda and I and ran. When we stopped in a market. They started to watch the TV which had the Avengers on it, I barked and wagged my tail a bit. Pietro ran to Ultron and knocked him over. Wanda started messing with Ultron's head, so Ultron left. Steve started to order Pietro to move citizens out of the way while Wanda tried to stop the train. I was sliding around the train as they tried to stop it, once they did I hopped out of the train and saw Pietro doubled over panting. Wanda by his side, Steve, and the twins started to talk about Ultron and the casket. About how Tony couldn't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Steve tried to contact the others but no one answered. I barked at Steve, trying to get him to hurry up so we could go back to the casket. I saw that raw power in the body, I knew it shouldn't be in Stark's hands raw, I mean look what happened when it was given to him confined! It's a mess that he started and we're all picking it up.


	24. Twenty-Four...

Apparently, Natasha was missing. We sped back to the tower and saw Tony and Bruce working on the casket. They started arguing about shutting down whatever they were doing. I barked at Bruce and he looked at me, then back up at them. His anger was getting the better of him at the moment. But he wasn't letting the Other Guy get the best of him. Pietro had enough and ran around the room unplugging everything. Then the glass beneath him gave way dropping him down to where Clint was. They started fighting, Thor burst through the ceiling and summoned lightning into the casket. It exploded throwing Thor access the room and a figure arose from the casket. He looked odd in my opinion. But then again, I'm colorblind. It was quiet as the figure looked up, confused it flew at Thor and Thor threw it and it stared out the window at the city. Pietro moonwalked into the room, everyone followed into the room and started talking about the Infinity Stone, and sides. I was thankful that this new being talked some sense into them. Then to everyone's shock, he picked up the hammer and handed it to Thor, then walked out of the room. Everyone's face was priceless. Thor walked in the door. Steve told everyone to suit up. I followed Pietro and Wanda as they suited up.

We got into the jet and started flying when we got there Pietro ran off, came back, took a gun then ran off again. Wanda was using her magics to evacuate the city, and I was with Wanda making sure nothing attacked her while she was concentrating. Robots started flying and climbing onto the bridge, Wanda was knocked off her feet defending the people. I started running around the robots confusing them then started jumping around causing them to shoot one another. I jumped onto the last one and chewed through its wires with my vibranium teeth. Chaos had found its way back. The land we were on started floating. People were falling, screaming, hugging one another. In the distance, I heard hulk in the distance. I started running after robots and ripping their cords out. I got blasted in the side but I kept on going. I eventually made my way to near Clint. The hellicarrier arrived and started taking civilians. Everyone made their way to the core in the church. I stayed where the civilians were located. Helping them onboard the ship.


	25. Twenty-Five...

Ultron came with an army of robots. I heard the Hulk roar and they started fighting. But I was with civilians. I got a good bit on board. Wanda was watching the core, and everyone else started helping with the civilians and destroying the robots. I attacked any robot that came near the citizens. I heard Natasha and Clint in a car driving to Bruce. I saw Clint run for a kid that was stuck. A jet was flying firing bullets. Steve and Thor jumped out of the way as well as a few other citizens, but Clint and the kid couldn't. I saw Pietro look but saw me already running, there. He hesitated but as soon as he started making his way there it was too late. I had jumped in front of the bullets taking the fire. Clint and the boy were unharmed and Pietro was fine. I stood there stumbling and in pain. Clint turned around and saw me. I looked at him then collapsed. The last thing I heard was, "I didn't see that coming..." Then nothing.

3RD PERSON

Clint ran to the last jet with the kid and Pietro grabbed Dali's limp body. Steve ran over and check everyone. Laying Dali's limp body on the floor. Clint lay next to her on a seat, staring. The ships made their way to the carrier and the island started to fall. Wanda was grabbed by Vision and the island exploded into the water as they tried to get it back down. Dali was gone. The team was quiet. Clint went home, Bruce was off the map. Thor left to Asgard. Tony went back to his tower. Natasha, Steve, Warmachine, Vision, Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and Falcon were at a training base. Preparing for what was to come with training.


End file.
